


Almost... But Not Quite

by lar_laughs



Series: Evan/Amelia - Destined for Something More [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia and Evan finally go on a third date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost... But Not Quite

"I had great hopes for this third date." Amelia sighed, settling back against the damp wall to make room for Evan. Her hands were cramped into claws from clutching at the jagged rocks they'd used to climb up to this tiny ledge. Even as painful as her hands were at the moment, she accepted that it was better than the alternative. A deep, dark alternative with no bottom that they could perceive. 

As Evan settled in beside her, stretching his hands out the same as she was, he only smiled. She was learning his smiles, though. Since they never counted meals eaten together in the Mess Hall or movie nights with the rest of the Marines as dates, she'd had a lot of time to get to know the many expressions of Major Evan Lorne. This was one of his _I have something sarcastic to say but I'm not sure how you'll take it_ smiles.

She nudged him with her shoulder. "Go ahead. You can say it. You weren't expecting this happening, either."

"Actually," he said before he paused, his smile getting wider.

"What?"

"I was wishing for some place with dim lighting so that I could do this." He leaned over, his lips warm on hers. While Amelia wanted to reach out and pull him closer, she didn't think she could get her arms to cooperate. 

As his lips moved down to nip at her jaw, she couldn't stop her sigh. "I guess I'm truly a part of Atlantis now."

"In what way?" he murmured as he moved down to the skin just above the collar of her shirt.

"I'm making out with my boyfriend while in mortal danger. It's almost like I'm on a gate team."

His chuckle against her warm skin sent tiny shockwaves down her spine. "Almost. Not quite... but close."


End file.
